1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display and a method of and a drive circuit for driving the display, more particularly to a liquid crystal display (LCD) and a method of and a drive circuit for driving the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, thin displays are widely used not only for notebook-type personal computers and notebook-type word processors, but also for normal- and wide-screen television units. It is required to provide a display capable of displaying images of different sizes.
Namely, recent computers and video equipment provide fine, high-quality images, and displays such as LCDs are required to display such images and images of different sizes.
To display fine, high-quality images, a display, for example, a matrix LCD must have many pixels. A color image of 640.times.480 dots requires 640.times.480.times.3 (for red, green, and blue) pixels, and a color image of 1024.times.768 dots requires 1024.times.768.times.3 pixels. An LCD designed for 640.times.480-dot images is improper to display 1024.times.768-dot images, and an LCD designed for 1024.times.768-dot images is improper to display 640.times.480-dot images.
Another requirement for LCDs is to display normal television images of 3:4 in aspect ratio as well as wide television images of 9:16 in aspect ratio. Further, improvements in multimedia technology ask one LCD to display images of various sizes.
The problems of the prior art will be explained later in detail with reference to the accompanying drawings.